Piper's Kid's From the Future
by LittleArkAngel
Summary: When Piper cast a spell, Five kids appear. The whole family works to vanquish a powerful demon from the future, and to help a family become closer. Please read.
1. The Spell

Phoebe, and Paige are sitting at the kitchen table. Piper closes the oven door and places the steaming croissants into a basket. She places them in the center of the table for them to cool.

"OUCH!" Phoebe yelped as she yanked her hand back from the food and stuck her finger in the mouth. "THOSE ARE HOT!"

"No, I thought that they'd be cold." Piper said sarcastically, as Paige giggled in the background.

"Very funny." Phoebe said through a sarcastic smile.

There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by Piper's worried voice. "Umm, guys, I have to ask you something."

Paige finally spoke, "What's wrong Sweetie?"

"Nothing major, just… it's just that I'm a little confused about Melinda."

"Melinda?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, remember when we went to the future and I had a daughter? I'm just curious as to why I never had her. It's kind of been bugging me lately. Don't get me wrong, I love Wyatt and Chris, and I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. It's just weird because I got to meet her, and…" Piper spoke softly, trying not to let the tears burning at the back of her eyes fall. "And then I found out I was pregnant I was so looking forward to knowing her and then… I never had her."

"Aw hunny," Phoebe said behind a slight smile. "We saw a lot in the future that hasn't happened. It's just the way that destiny worked itself out. There's nothing you could have done about it."

"But… I don't know. I sound really dumb right now huh?" Piper said, forcing herself to smile.

"Come here," Paige said, motioning for Piper to give her a hug. "You don't sound dumb at all. You're just a mom who saw that she was going to have a little girl, and never got to know her. It's perfectly understandable why you'd be upset. But you gave birth to two Beautiful baby boys, and gave me two nephews, who can be a major pain in the butt sometimes…" (piper laughs)

"Hey, they're my nephews too." Phoebe chimed in laughing.

"Yah, you guys are right. Thanks for the pep-talk." Piper said, wiping her eyes.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." Paige said, giggling.

"I'm going to go check on the boys." Piper said as she got up and head towards the stairs.

As Piper fixed Chris's blanket, tucking him back in, she looked over to her right to see Wyatt fast asleep on the floor by his toys. She laughed to herself while she put Wyatt in his bed and tucked him in too. She gave them both a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Piper stepped out into the hallway, and instead of going back downstairs to her sisters, she found herself heading up towards the attic. Which to Piper wasn't so odd. "I always feel better when I come up here," She thought the herself. Next thing Piper knew, she was sitting on an old comfy couch with the Book Of Shadows In her lap. She was just casually flipping through the pages when she came upon something that she thought might help her answer some of the questions that had been floating around in her head for days…

"No. I can't. This has personal gain written all over it. But then again, I can't focus on my 'wittily' duties if I have so much on my mind. So it's technically not personal gain. But in a way it is." Piper argued with herself like that for about 15 minutes before she finally decided to take the risk and do what she felt she had to do.

Within a couple of minutes, She had assembled everything she needed for the spell. She glanced at the book once last time, confident enough that she had made the right choice. She began to chant:

_"I call upon my destiny  
To show me what I need to see  
Show me what my life has been  
I need to see what should have been…"_

Piper Kneeled between the circle of candles that she had lit and the table that held all the things her spell needed bracing herself for what might happen when she had finished reciting the spell. She turned to realize that Nothing had happened. Nothing at all. "Damn it! I should have known that I'd screw this stupid spell up." Piper said aloud to no one in particular. "I must have left something out."

Just as she was standing to check things over to see what she did wrong, there was a gust of wind and Piper found herself staring at the circle of candles. Blue and white orbs spiraled round and round within the circle. Figuring that it must be Leo just happening to orb in at that particular moment, Piper turned to put the book of shadows back on its stand. When she turned back around to face her husband, she couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was a group of 5 teenagers.


	2. The Five Strangers

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Piper said frantically, as she continued to back up, almost knocking the Book off of its stand.

"Oh My God! Mom, is that you?" The tallest of the two boys said excitedly.

"I think it is…" The older looking of the girl exclaimed. "Aunt Piper!! Oh My Gosh, I Missed you so much!" She squealed as she ran over throwing her arms around Piper.

"Aunt Piper??" Piper said with a look of confusion on her face as she tried to steady herself against the sudden off balance she had when the girl hugged her. "Who are you?"

"You don't know? Oh of course you don't know, I'm probably not born yet. But oh well who cares. You're here now and so are we! I missed you! I love you so much Aunt Piper!"

"Not born yet? What are you talking abo….. Oh my… Don't tell me you're From the future!" Piper said, starting to understand what had happened. She had expected the Angel of Destiny to come to her so she could ask him a few questions, maybe he'd take her on a tour of her life or something. But somehow, the spell had gotten mixed up.

"Yeah! See, We were working on a spell to come back to the past, so we could get your help with a demonic situation we're having trouble with in our time. And I didn't think it would really work, but it did! And now we're here! The girl spoke so fast it took a minute for Piper to process what the girl was saying.

"So… If you're from the future, and you're calling me Aunt Piper… Then…. You're my niece?" Piper asked, still trying to sort this all out in her mind. Although it was very difficult with all this confusion going on up there.

"Yup! Im Phoebe's Daughter Melody" The girl who had hugged Piper had finally explained herself to Piper.

"And I'm...," The boy had had been the first to speak, tried to explain himself to but got all choked up, and did the only thing he could, he ran to Piper's side and hugged her in such a way the Piper instantly knew what he was going to say.

"Wyatt?" Piper said sort of questioning herself, but she knew that she was right, she could recognize that hug anywhere. He just looked up through his teary eyes and nodded. "Oh, Wyatt sweetie… look at you all grown up, your so handsome."

Piper was starting to get a little teary eyed too. She glanced across the room at the other boy and asked curiously,

"Chris?"

"Yes mom, it's me." Chris went to Piper and Piper hugged her teenaged son, who was still downstairs, asleep in his crib.It's was kind of hard to follow.

"And that over there," Melody explained, "is you niece Madison. She's Paige's daughter." She motioned for Madison to join their group hug they had formed.

While Madison skipped over the them, happy to see her Auntie again, the last of the teenagers stood in the same place she had been standing since they got there. After a minute or two Piper realized that there was another kid in the room to whom she had not been introduced. She dried her eyes on the long sleeve of her shirt, looked up, and saw a beautiful young woman, standing all alone in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Piper knew almost instantly who it was. The curve of her face, her beautiful brown eyes that seemed almost an exact replica of her own, and the gorges brown hair. She knew, but she was almost afraid that if she said it out loud, that it might not be true.

"Melinda…?


	3. Melinda and The Explaination

The girl just stood there for what seemed to be an eternity to Piper. She was about to give up hope, thinking that she had just made a big mistake and hurt the girls feelings, by not knowing who she was. Finally, the girl spoke in a tone so soft, under any other circumstances Piper might not have heard what she said. But, at this moment in time, it was clear to her what she had said.

"Mommy?" The girl had asked, unsure of herself.

At that very second, Piper ran to her little girl. Melinda threw her arms around her mommy's neck, Piper picked her up hugging her, and spun around.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. It's really you mommy!" The girl yelled excitedly, all the mean while still crying. "Not just a picture or a story, It's really you. Your real! I love you so much mommy!"

Madison leaned against her older cousin Melody, almost about to cry seeing how happy Melinda was to finally be with her mom again. Melody just smiled, and looked over at Chris and Wyatt who were headed over to join their mother and sister. The two girls standing by the book jumped when they heard the attic door fly open and hit the wall.

"What's going on up here? Who are you people?" Phoebe asked in a stern voice.

"Piper! Are you okay? Who are they?" Paige questioned frantically. As she joined Phoebe, who was now standing in front of the couch.

"Mom!" Melody and Madison both shouted at the same time, bursting into a sprint towards Phoebe and Paige. Basically tackling them backwards onto the couch.

"We've missed you so much!" Madison said happy as could be.

Paige and Phoebe turned to look at each other, both with complete confusion on their faces. Just then the girls jumped up and switched relatives.

"Aunt Phoebe! Oh! How are you?" Madison asked.

Melody was still too busy giving Paige the biggest bear hug of her life.

"Okay, sweetie. Paige can't breath!" Paige exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Sorry about that", Melody giggled. "I just missed you, that's all."

"Who are you two, and why are you calling us Mom and Auntie?" Phoebe asked, a quizzical look on her face. She was going to get down to the bottom of this, Now!

"I'm you daughter silly!" Melody said in a way that seemed as if Phoebe should have figured it out by now. "Who else would I be?"

"Excuse me, but you're my what? I don't have any kids!" Phoebe was trying to figure things out in her head, but it just wasn't working all that well.

"Of course you don't, well, not yet at least." Melody said, still giggling light-heartedly.

"Piper, what are they talking about?" Paige turned to Piper for help.

"Paige. Phoebe. Meet the next generation of Halliwells." Piper said matter of factly, introducing them to one another. Never letting go of hers and Melinda's hug. "Phoebe… your daughter Melody. Paige… your daughter Madison. And these two boys standing over here by my side are your nephews Wyatt… and Chris."

"Hi." Each of the kids said in turn.

"And this beautiful young woman right here, is my daughter and your niece… Melinda." Piper continued.

Paige and Phoebe looked around the room, there gaze stopping on Piper in astonishment.

* * *

(scene cuts downstairs to the living room. Everyone sitting at the table discussing the situation)

"… And that's what happened", Melody finally finished explaining who they all were as she slid down in the big comfy chair cuddling up to her mother. Phoebe couldn't believe how much Melody sounded like her, they had the same voice and facial expressions when they talked. She gave her daughter a hug and stayed there for a moment.

"I can't believe that this is really happening. How did I get such a beautiful daughter?" Phoebe said complementing her daughter.

"Okay, let me see if I have this down straight." Paige was still trying to make sense of all this. She looked at each of the kids as she spoke to them. "Wyatt, you're 19. Chris, you're 17. Melinda, you're 12. Melody, you're 15. And Madison, you're…"

Madison stopped Paige in mid-sentence. "14."

"Okay, I get that Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are yours and Leo's kids, Piper. And Madison, you're my daughter… and Melody, you're Phoebe's daughter. But what I don't get is…"

"What," Madison stopped Paige again.

"Who are you're fathers?" Paige finished. And Phoebe looked at the two girls, the thought had never occurred to her who the fathers were. She turned to Melody.

"Take a wild guess, come on. I know that you want to." Melody spoke to Phoebe, trying to entice her to figure it out on her own.

"I don't know, I'm not in a relationship anymore. I'm not headed into one. And I'm not interested in anyone." Phoebe said plainly.

"Come on. I know that you know in your heart who it is." Melody noticed the blank look on her mothers face. "Think. Think really hard. It's the one and only person in your life whom you know in your heart you were destined to love forever." Still noticing that Phoebe wasn't catching on, Melody finally gave in. She spoke softly. "Coop."

"What? That's impossible, he's it's a forbidden love: me and him. It's not allowed for cupids to fall in love with mortals." Phoebe spoke a bit neurotically.

"Well, The Elders sent Coop down to you, not only help you find love, but to find him" Chris told Phoebe who had a blank look on her face now.

"They were hopping you'd fall in love with a cupid. It was the only way they could make it up to you after all you sacrificed."

"And they weren't going to put you through what mom and dad went through so…" Chris started.

"It wasn't and will not be, a forbidden love." Wyatt finished. "You married him, and about two weeks after your honeymoon, you found out that you were pregnant."

"With Me!" Melody chimed in happily.

"Wait, so you're telling me that in the future, I'm married to Coop.?"

"Yup. Daddy's great."

"Okay, so now that mysteries been solved. But who is your father Madison?"

Madison answered full heartedly. "Who do you think it could be. Kyle obviously!"

"But wait, Kyle's a whitelighter now. I haven't seen or heard from him in months."

"Ahh, but not for long. He will be whitelighter to you all sometime soon. And since when is it news that one of you will be breaking 'The Rules' once again?" Wyatt answered laughing.

"But wait, Wyatt. Your father is our whitelighter." Piper said questioning what he had just said,

Chris decided he should explain. "Yea, not for long. You know that whole… Utopia thing didn't quite work out as well as you hoped. And you know how you're still waiting to hear from dad or The Elders on what dads going to get for a punishment. Well. Dad should be back soon, and umm, The Elders are going to clip his wings."

"But, they. They. They can't do that!" Piper said almost furious.

"Well, they are, but trust me. Everything will work out. We're all here aren't we." Wyatt finished up for Chris.

"Madison." She looked up at her mother who was sitting beside her on the sofa. "So, you're really my daughter. And Kyle is really your father?"

"Nope, We've all just come up with a great way to play a trick on you guys. Of course I'm your daughter!" Madison said trying hard not to burst out laughing. Paige finally accepted the truth, realizing how much Madison reminded her of herself when she was 14. And how much she resembled her father with her brown eyes, and after herself with her tiny body. She jumped up and tackled her daughter as Madison had done to her up in the attic and gave her a big hug. and a kiss on the cheek.

Piper was smiling watching her sisters bond with their daughters. And seeing them joined by Chris and Wyatt to be reunited with their Aunts. She was so happy, that had hadn't noticed until this very moment, that Melinda hadn't left her side, or said a single word since they were up in the attic. In fact, she was still right up against her and hugging her. She decided that she would ask if anyone wanted some coffee or tea and hopefully, Melinda would continue on with her "I'm stuck on you thing" and follow her into the kitchen to help. Sure enough, it worked.


	4. Melinda's Secret

(scene cuts to the kitchen)

As soon as they were in the kitchen and Piper was sure that no one could hear them talking, she spoke to Melinda. "Sweetie, what's wrong. You haven't spoken a word to anyone since we were in the attic. And you hardly said anything up there."

Melinda sat on a stool in front of the counter and just gave Piper a look that Piper knew all too well. Hurt. Her daughter was in pain and she was determined to find out why.

"Melinda, honey, you know that you can talk to me. I'm still your mother, even though, technically, you… don't… exist yet." She was trying to make sense, but it was very hard when you barely understood it to begin with.

Melinda looked at her, tears brimming in her eyes. Piper walked around the counter and stood next to her. Melinda threw herself into Piper's arms and started bawling uncontrollably trying to speak, but Piper couldn't quite understand what she was saying.

"Melinda sweetie, Calm down, it's alright. Shhh, it's okay. Alright, your safe. It's okay" Piper tried to comfort her daughter the best she could. "Okay, take a deep breath. Calm down…. Okay, now what is it that's bothering you?"

"Mommy, I don't want you to die!" Melinda blurted out. Piper stared at her trying to comprehend what Melinda had just said. There was a long moment of silence. Then Piper realized that Melinda had something hidden inside of her Pink jacket that she was wearing. Melinda sniffled. "I, I was looking at this when Wyatt and all of them burst into the attic on me. I hid it in my coat because I didn't want to listen to another one of Chris's talks. I get one every time he see me with it."

"Baby Girl? Your baby book? Why would they give you a talk about looking at your baby pictures?" Piper was very confused.

"Because, I'm always looking at it. It goes everywhere with me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it. Same with this locket, I never take it off, Ever." Melinda was trying to keep herself calm now that she had stopped crying. Piper didn't say a thing. She wasn't sure what to say. Her gaze fell down onto the locket. She opened it up. Inside was a picture on one side of Piper and Melinda as a toddler sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book together. And on the other side was an inscription; "To my darling daughter Melinda. May the power of magic always live strong inside of you. Remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you and I will always be with you. Love always, mom."

Melinda opened up her Baby Book, She had apparently taken the picture of Piper and Patty reading together when Piper was little out of Wyatt's Baby Book and put it in her own. The picture looked almost identical to the one in Melinda's locket. She flipped through the pages showing Piper what she wanted to say, but just couldn't bring herself to say. She kept flipping and Piper had a flash back of flipping through her own baby book shortly after she had become pregnant with Wyatt, and not seeing any pictures after age 5. Her heart stopped when Melinda's pictures stopped at age 7. Tears began to weld up in Pipers eyes, she now understood why her daughter had been glued to her side since the moment they first hugged.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I… I…" Piper tried to find the words, but she just couldn't. Her Worst night had come to life. Leaving her children at such a young age without their mother. Just as her mother had done.


	5. The New Demon

(Scene cuts to living room)

Wyatt was now sitting on the floor at Phoebe and Melody's feet. His attention turned to the couch were Madison and Chris sat on either side of Paige. Madison started to say something to Paige and Phoebe when she was interrupted by a sound like wind chimes, accompanied by white and blue orbs. About half a second later Leo appeared and Spoke to Phoebe and Paige immediately.

"Where's Piper?" Leo said frantically. "She needs to be in here with you two now! And who…?"

"Uncle Leo!" The two girls screamed as the jumped up and ran at him.

"Dad!" The boys joined in and rushed over to join yet another group hug.

"Dad? What, what's going on here?" Leo looked to Phoebe and Paige for help.

Phoebe spoke first answering his questions in order, "In the kitchen and The two boys. Are your sons, Chris and Wyatt."

"And those two right there, are your nieces Madison and Melody." Paige said with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Leo questioned, Phoebe recognized the confusion that she and Paige had had when they first heard what was happening. Come to think of it, She was still confused as to what exactly was happening.

"Aunt Piper cast a spell to find her destiny at the same time as we cast a spell to get some help and find out some info about a demon, only we were in the future, and she was here, and then poof! Here we are." Madison said so cheerfully, it actually kind of annoyed Leo.

"Okay, this must be what the Elders were talking about." Leo said out loud to himself. "This must be what they were so worried about."

"What are you talking about Leo. What did the Elders say?" Paige asked.

"Something about a surge in the underworld. They think that a demon is trying to reorganize the underworld. Which isn't really nothing that we haven't heard before. But this time is different, there are rumors flying that this Demon or whatever it is, is more powerful than anything we've ever seen before. Stronger than the source was. Smarter than Cole is. More illusive than the Demon Of Illusion. Deadlier than Shax. And Better at mind control than even Barbus." For the first time, in Wyatt's whole life, his dad actually seemed scared.

"How is that possible. And what do you mean, this must be what the elders were talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind that, you guys need to get upstairs and check the book to see if you can find him. All of you." Leo gave Wyatt and Chris a quick hug, "I'll go get Piper." Phoebe tried to stop him and tell him that Piper was with Melinda, but before she could open her mouth, Leo had already run off.

* * *

(Scene changes to kitchen)

"Piper! Piper? Piper, where are you?" Leo stood alone in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where the hell did she go?" Leo tried to calm down for a minute, took a couple of deep breaths, and closed his eyes. He tried to sense Piper. That's weird. I wonder how she got there, Oh no! Leo thought to himself. Suddenly he orbed out, figuring that he should let the others stay on book duty. He could just grab Piper and orb her out if something was wrong.

.


	6. Learning The Truth

**(Scene: cemetary in the future)**

When Piper opened her eyes and went to pull away from Melinda just enough so that she could look at her, she realized that Melinda had orbed them to the cemetery.

"Melinda sweetie, What are we doing here?"

"I…I don't know." Melinda was as surprised that they were there as Piper was. "I was just thinking about how much I've missed you and about the places I go to feel close to you. Like the attic, the garden, and you grave. Then suddenly, we were here."

"But, my grave isn't here. I'm not dead…" Piper was trying to get the words out without crying again. "…yet. Not in this time."

"Umm, mommy, then how come your name is right there."

Piper whirled around to face a big triquetra carved into the beautiful black headstone. It read: Prue Halliwell 1971-2001 and Piper Halliwell, 1973-2018. 'You will live on forever in our hearts.'

"What? Prue wasn't buried here." Piper said to no on in particular.

"Daddy, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe were going to put you with Prue, but there wasn't any space left. So they bought out a bunch of plots that were empty here so that we could all be buried here together when we die. Aunt Phoebe knew that you'd want to be close to Aunt Prue."

"But I don't understand, how is this possible?" Piper's head was rushing in a million different directions.

"There's something that I didn't tell you or anyone else yet. Umm, my powers, are, growing." Melinda said apprehensively.

"What are you talking about. How have your powers grown?"

"Well, it's been happening to me lately, well in the future I mean, actually, never mind, we are in the future." Melinda took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't know how or why, but…"

"But what honey?" Piper was remembering when her powers grew for the first time. She was blowing things up left and right. And when she had Wyatt, she didn't have a clue about white lighter powers, and Leo was never around to help her.

"…For a while, every other time I tried to orb, instead of landing where I wanted I'd land on a different plane." Piper had a quizzical look on her face, trying to grasp what Melinda was saying. "Ok, about 3 months ago I was at school, and the other kids were picking on me for being weird. I got really upset, went into the bathroom and decided to leave school and orb home. When I tried, I ended up at the Manor, but it was the manor on a different plane. It was really spooky. It was like it was deserted. I kept trying to orb home, or at least back to school. I must have tried at least 10 times before I got back to the right plane."

"Ok, so, how did your powers grow so quickly from orbing between planes and moving through time?" Piper was trying so hard to understand. But the truth was, she never had those kinds of powers.

"After about two months of orbing between the planes. I got pretty good at it. But not as good as I could've gotten, if it wasn't for the stupid Elders! They throw another power at me so fast, I didn't think I could handle it. And I obviously can't. Now I don't have to worry about mastering one new power, but I have to worry about mastering one new power, and learning another power at the same time. It's just too hard, I wish I Never got my stupid powers!"

Piper pulled Melinda in close to her and tried to calm her down. She was basically hysterical. New powers were so tuff to master, never mind two at once. Plus she's so young, 12 years old isn't exactly so grown up.

"Sweetie. Don't say that. You're lucky to have powers. Think of all the good that you're destined to do with them. Just like me, and your aunt Phoebe, and your aunt Paige, and your aunt Prue did with magic and powers. This is who you were meant to be Melinda." I've heard this speech somewhere before… Piper thought to herself.

"But…"

"No buts. This is who you are. You are Melinda Halliwell. Witch and Whitelighter. Think of all the good that you could do. Wait a minute," Piper realized something at that point. "How come you didn't talk to someone about this. I mean Paige, Madison, Wyatt, and Chris are all half whitelighter. And your dad is full whitelighter. And Melody is has the ability to Heart-Orb, right? From Coop? And Your aunt Phoebe is really easy to talk to. And…"

"No, I can't. You don't get it. Daddy got killed by jumping in front of an energy ball for aunt Phoebe. Wyatt and Chris don't do anything but pick on me for being the baby and not being able to handle my freezing power and screwing up spells. And Melody makes fun of me for not wanting to break any rules. Madison is the nicest one to me, but she never has time to talk to me or anything anymore because she's too busy trying to bring you all back…"

"What do you mean, us all? Melinda? What are you talking about." Piper knew that her daughter was hiding something.

"Ooooppppps…" Melinda realized that she said too much. "Wyatt's going to kill me! I knew I would say something dumb. Dang it."

"Melinda? No ones going to kill you. Trust me. I'm going to have a little chat with your brothers when we get home. Just tell me what's going on."

"No, I wasn't even supposed to tell you that you died. I might have changed history… but wait, that could be a good thing. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be like this. Oh I hope not." Melinda was rambling, a trait that she obviously got from her mother.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. Are you trying to tell me that Paige and Phoebe are dead in your time too?" Melinda nodded her head.

"But…" Melinda jumped down off of the headstone that she had been sitting on and crouched down next to it. She took her sleeve and wiped off the front of it. Beneath the dirt, was the same inscription that read on the other grave: Phoebe Halliwell 1975-2022 and Paige Mathews 1977-2021 'You will live on forever in our hearts.'

"Oh My…. What year is it right now?" Piper asked Melinda.

"August 2022. Aunt Phoebe just died in March." Piper didn't say a word." After you died, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Coop took over as our parents. Uncle Kyle was never really around all that much anyways, with his own whitelighter stuff to do and all. Then after Aunt Paige Died, Uncle Kyle just never showed up. And he still hasn't. And when Aunt Phoebe went skitzo and went on a demon bender, trying to find and kill the demons who killed Aunt Paige and left her without any sisters, she eventually got killed. And now Uncle Coop is the only one around to take care of us… mommy?"

"It's okay. I just feel horrible for leaving you and your brothers when you were all so young, especially you.?" After a moment of silence Piper spoke again.

"Okay, so you haven't mastered orbing through time yet right? So, what we have to do, is find Coop, and see if he can help us. Umm, since Coop is a big part of your life now, that means that you could probably sense him, right?"

"Why would I be able to do that"

"Well, because. You said that you can't talk to anyone about your powers right. Well, then that must mean that no one else has them. Am I right?"

"Well, yea, but how did you…?"

"It doesn't matter. But, if your powers have become stronger than any other whitelighter or witch's powers, then you must have the upper hand. Which means, if you focus on your uncle, then you should be able to sense him." Melinda looked doubtful. "Come one, Melinda. Just try it. What could it hurt? Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. "Breath…"

* * *

"I think I found him…"


	7. Melody's Dirty Secret

**(Scene: Attic in the manor)**

Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Melody, and Melinda were all upstairs trying to figure out what to do about a demon who they knew almost nothing about. While Wyatt and Madison around the Book Of Shadows with Phoebe and Paige, Chris looked around and Melinda was just sitting on the couch, seeming bored by the whole thing.

"What's the point, you're not going to find it in there" Melody said, referring to the demon and the Book Of Shadows.

"She's right. If this Leo was talking about what I think, he was talking about then this is the demon we needed help with in our time." Madison said in a way, that seemed as if she was giving up all hope.

"What do you talking about Madison?" Chris joined them at the Book. "You think that is jumped into the time travel with us?"

"It could be possible, but then again, it wasn't near us when we came back here, and plus, we haven't even seen it yet." Wyatt was trying to understand how the demon could have time traveled with them.

Madison was contemplating their why the demon was now in this time period with them. "Well, the spell we were using, did say the we needed help with the demon, so maybe, this is how we are suppose to get help. Maybe coming back to the past is the only way to stop him in the future. I mean, we have more magic in this room right now, than Ever!"

"You're right. Ooo, you're so smart!" Paige gave her daughter a big hug. "She's got a point. Think about it. We have 3 witches, 5 witches who are also half whitelighters, a full whitelighter, and one witch is half cupid. We have so much magic in the house. Plus we have the nexus, and don't forget the strongest thing about us…" "…We're Halliwells!"

Phoebe, Madison, Chris, and Wyatt all joined in with Paige to fill in the blank. They were all laughing at how they knew exactly what Paige was about to say.

"Oh please. Give me a break!" Melody said coldly. "What is this, The Brady Bunch Family reunion?"

"Melody, please. Don't do this. Not now." Madison said as if this was something that Melody did often.

"What's your problem Melody?! We just traveled back in time and we have this opportunity to spend time with our parents and our family! Why can't you just be happy about this?" Chris spoke harshly to Melody, but at the same time, he seemed hurt by what she had said.

"You know what her problem is Chris. Don't act dumb, We both saw her doing it about 10 minutes before we were all brought back here." Madison was now speaking a little louder than she had intended. " Just ignore her and try to make the best of this."

"Guys! Come on, knock it off. Can you two just stop. We have to figure out what's happening with the demon." Wyatt turned back to the Book which Paige and Phoebe had steep away from at that point. "Just leave Melody alone, this is her problem, let her deal with it. We've already tried to help her, she doesn't want help. Now please, can we just focus."

"What are you guys talking about?" Paige was completely confused.

"Oh great, why don't you guys just go and tell the whole damn world!" Melody's yelled at her cousins.

Phoebe went to sit down on the couch next to Melody. "Are you okay sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" Melody screamed, her voice even colder than before.

"Sweetie, I…" Phoebe was cut off in mid-sentence by Phoebe.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to be anywhere near you." Melody pulled away from Phoebes touch. "Go away!" Melody ran down the stair away from the attic and into her bedroom, which was still Phoebe's bedroom at the time.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Phoebe was near tears.

"It's not you fault auntie" Madison tried to comfort her. "Melody's just going through some stuff right now…"

"Madison…" Wyatt said in a tone that was warning her to stop before she said something that could change history forever.

"What? I think that she has the right to know. And I don't think that we are going to be able to get anything accomplished with the demon situation unless aunt Phoebe knows that it's not her fault, or else her emotions could seriously get in the way of what needs to be done. And then history would be changed forever anyways." Madison was looking to Chris for support.

Chris glanced over at Phoebe who was now crying in Paige's arms. Mumbling something about not being a good mother. He looked to Wyatt, "She's right, aunt Phoebe won't be able to fight if she stays in this state of mind." Wyatt glanced at Madison and nodded his head.

Madison sighed before she continued talking to Phoebe. "Okay, umm, here's the thing. See, Melody well. This is really hard to say, but um, you guys are all dead in the future. And well, Aunt Phoebe, you just died abut 6 months ago in our time. And Melody wasn't grieving. She was just holding it all in, and she still is. But she couldn't deal with the heartache. So about a month after your funeral Melody started using magic for personal gain, you know, trying to make everything just go away. Well, her spells kept back firing, as you know personal gain spells always do. So she sort of gave up trying to use magic. She got involved with these kids at school. She started leaving the house constantly, Heart-Orbing just wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. No matter how much Uncle Coop tried to stop her and protect her, she would just leave."

"Okay, I don't get it, so Melody's having trouble. But what's with the sudden mood swing, I mean, she was so happy when she first got here, and now she's so angry." Paige was trying to follow what was going on with Melody.

"Like I said, she got involved with a bad group of kids at school. She came home one night and I was in her room looking something. When I saw her Heart-Orb in I thought the she was going to kill me for being in her room. But instead she just started laughing and asked what I was doing in there. The weird thing was, that she was so happy, happier than I had seen her in months. A couple of weeks later, I orbed home during my lunch break and found Melody upstairs, cutting school, and smoking weed with her friends. Or at least that's what I thought it was, but then Melody got up looking furious with me and was about to slam the door shut, when she suddenly seemed ok with the fact that I was there. In fact, she asked me if I wanted to come in and have a good time, get high with them. When I said no, one of her friends said something along the lines of "but this is special. It's magical herb." and with that everyone started laughing. That's when I figured out that it wasn't your normal everyday drugs, Melody's friends had somehow gotten around the personal gain factor and made the stuff ten times as fun."

"Oh my god. You're trying to tell that Melody is doing drugs laced with Magic?" Paige said. "There's a new one."


	8. A Side Of Phoebe

As you can see, i have written this story in advance so i update it really fast, hope you lie it so far though. Sorry if i spelt things wrong, im dyslexic. Like Alyssa Milano.

* * *

(Scene: Living room at manor in present day)

Leo orbed back into the living room. He had just returned from the cemetery. He hadn't seen Piper or any trace of her being there. Which was weird because he had sensed her there and his whitelighter abilities had never failed him before. He tried to sense her again. But this time he couldn't sense her. She couldn't be dead. He knew that, because he would have felt her die. But he had no idea where she could be. And he was starting to panic a little.

"Phoebe! Paige!" Leo yelled as he ran up the stairs to the attic. "Phoebe! Paige!" He yelled again as he finally reached the attic door.

Paige turned to see Leo hunched over and breathing heavily. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Piper… Gone… Can't Sense… No idea… Where… She could… Be…" Leo said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You don't think she's…" Madison asked.

"No, I would have felt her die if she had, no matter where she was." Leo could breath easily enough now to actually speak in full sentences.

"Yea, he's right." Chris came into the conversation. "The demon may have taken her into the underworld."

"But, we didn't hear a struggle or fight or anything. And we all no that Mom wouldn't have exactly gone willingly." Wyatt said as he continued to search the Book Of Shadows for anything that could be of use to them.

"Well, if this demon is as powerful and smart as the Elders are saying then maybe he just popped in, grabbed Piper, and popped back out again. Taking her for leverage for what he's got up his sleeve." Paige said.

"Oh Great, while I was up here screwing up being a mother, I was screwing up at being a sister at the same time." Phoebe spoke up finally.

"Phoebe, it's not your…" Leo was cut off by Phoebe.

"Yes it is. I never should have left Piper all alone I should have… Oh no! Guys. Where's Melinda?"

"Uh-oh. She was with Piper in the kitchen." Madison said starting to worry about her little cousin.

"Wait, can Melinda orb?" Paige asked.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with it? If she orbed them somewhere then Leo would still be able to sense her." Chris asked.

"True. But then where could they be?" Paige was starting to worry now too.

"Wait, Who's Melinda? Wait, Our Melinda, As in Mine and Piper's Melinda? As in Melinda from the future that you guys went to, Melinda?…." Leo was rambling on asking question after question. "How come nobody told me about her?"

"Well, we were sort of having some issues of our own up here. Plus I tried to tell you but you just took off..." Phoebe's defense was cut short by the slam of the Book's cover.

"Damn it! There's nothing in here! Nothing at all!" Wyatt yelled. Nobody could really tell whether he was more angry or aggravated.

* * *

Within seconds, blue and white lights were announcing the arrival of Piper and Melinda at the manor. Piper started to say something to her daughter, but then stopped when she heard water running and turned around. Apparently Melinda had orbed them far into the future. She orbed them to the manor. Because standing in the shower was Phoebe and Coop. She smacked her head off the wall when she spun around intending to leave as quickly as possible. Next thing she heard after her head hitting the wall was Melinda, "Aunt Phoebe! Uncle Coop!"

"Ah, um, Melinda, Sweetie, what are you doing in here. Shouldn't you be at magic school young lady?" Phoebe said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't you 'young lady' me. I know what's going on in here. Now get your butt's out of the shower and get out here. We have a problem." Melinda spoke more towards her aunt this time.

"Wait, we? Who's we?" Phoebe asked as she scanned the room and saw Piper leaning on the wall holding her head. "Piper? Oh my god. Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." Piper responded still holding her head. There was a bump forming where she had hit it.

Phoebe flung open the shower door and ran to give her sister a hug. "Piper, oh my god. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy the Elders let you come back and didn't keep me from seeing you like they wouldn't let us see Prue. Oh, Prue. How is Prue? Have you seen her?"

"Umm, Phoebe?" Piper started to ask something.

"Yeah Piper?" Phoebe replied.

"Could you put some clothes on?" Piper continued.

Phoebe stopped hugging her sister, looked down, and her face turned bright red when she realized she still wasn't wearing any clothes. "Whoops. Sorry. She ran to the shower, grabbed her bathrobe, wrapped it around her and ran to her bedroom to get dressed. Coop just stood there in his towel laughing at Phoebe for being to careless. And continued on into the bedroom to get some clothes to wear too.

"Well, there's a side of Aunt Phoebe that I never wanted to see." Melinda laughed, and Piper couldn't help but join in. It was just such a "Phoebe moment".


	9. Comfort Of A Cousin

(Scene: Phoebes bedroom, present time)

Melody pulled the pillow off of her head, stood up, and walked over to the mirror the Phoebe had hanging on the back of her door. She grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped her eyes. She had black mascara streaks on her face from crying. She went into the bathroom to borrow some of her mothers make-up. She needed to fix hers, she didn't want anyone to know that she had been crying. She wasn't supposed to cry, she was suppose to be strong and be able to deal with the death of her mother. She knew that her mother wouldn't want her to be upset. She told everyone that she was fine, everyone asked her how she was dealing with her loss. The thing of it was, she wasn't. She wasn't dealing with it at all. She was just pushing everything she felt for her mother back so nobody would feel sorry for her. But the truth of it was, she wanted someone to sit with her while she cried. So many times she had just wanted to talk to someone, but every time she tried, she couldn't say anything. And since she wasn't letting herself grieve, she stayed in her one state of denial… Anger.

She was just so angry with her mother for leaving her. How could she leave me all alone? Melody thought to herself. How come she had to be so damn driven to kill all those warlocks and demons? It's not like she could bring Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige back, and she knew that she couldn't. Why was she so willing to risk her own life and her time with me, to kill a bunch of demons, who she could never get even with, not without the Power Of Three. Damn her! Melody leaned against the wall next to her mothers door as she cursed Phoebe for leaving her.

That's not really how she felt though. Deep down inside she knew it wasn't her fault. She knew that her mother never wanted to leave her, that's just they way her destiny was supposed to end. And she felt horrible for ever being so angry with her mother. She didn't want to she just wanted her back. She let herself slide down the wall as she started to cry again. Damn it, why didn't I just convince you not to go out that night. Why didn't I… Her thoughts were interrupted when the door beside her opened. "Melody?" Phoebe called out in a gentle voice.

"Mom?" Melody eventually choked out .

Phoebe looked down beside her and saw Melody sitting on the floor hugging her knees tight to her chest. "Oh sweetie," Phoebe knelt down beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. At this point Melody was almost hysterical and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks, and she could barley breathe, she was crying so hard.

She tried to say something to Phoebe between the crying and the short breaths. "Mom… I… I'm… sor… sorry… I… I… didn't… mean… to… hurt… y…you…"

Phoebe could feel her daughter trembling as she tried to speak. "It's ok, shhh, it's okay sweetie, I'm here, shhh, it's okay," She continued on trying to calm Melody down like that for about 5 minutes, before Melody started to return to her normal breathing again. She was still crying, but the worst of it was over. "Are you okay now sweetie?"

"No, I'm not okay. I feel horrible for hurting you. I never meant to, I was just so angry that you left me, and I couldn't talk to anyone about it. And…" Melody was starting to lose is again, but Phoebe just hugged her tight and Melody stopped herself from getting too upset again.

"It's okay Melody. You have every right to be mad at me. I was mad at my mom sometimes for leaving us. Why shouldn't you be mad at me. You need to be able to grieve, That's how you deal with things. Everyone grieve when they lose someone they love. First there's the denial, then there's anger, and finally acceptance. Some people grieve right away and some don't grieve until years later, and once they do, they wished they had let themselves do it a lot sooner." Phoebe wanted her daughter to let go, to not be stuck in this emotional place.

"I don't know how to deal. I want to, but I just can't" Melody said frustrated.

"Is that why you started doing drugs?" Phoebe said with concern in her voice.

Melody just nodded her head. As she remembered back to the first time she hung out with her friends and dumb she had been to join them. "I had no one to talk to and they said that I'd feel better if I smoked with them. Wyatt wound's understand, Chris doesn't care what happens to me, we are always fighting, and Melinda is too young. And dad… dad is having trouble working through his own issues right now.

"What about me? You know that you can always count on me." The two of them looked up to see Madison leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't want to bother you, you just lost your mom not so long ago and I know how close you were with my mom. You didn't need my problems on top of it all." Melody said looking up at her cousin.  
"Melody, you know that you can tell me anything. I love you. And I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Madison crouched down on the opposite Phoebe,

next Melody.

"I love you too. Thanks Maddy." Melody like to call her cousin "Maddy". She only called her Madison when she was really angry with her or if Madison was really upset over something. No one else called her "Maddy" except for Melody. Just like no one called Melody "Dee" except for Madison. It was just something that they had always done. It was their thing, and Melody loved it when they used their nicknames, it always reminded her of how close she was with her cousin, who might as well be her sister as far as she was concerned.

As Phoebe watched the precious moment between her niece and her daughter pass by, a single tear drop fell from her eye. "Alright, come on chickies. We have a demon to vanquish."


	10. Help From An Uncle and Aunt

**(Scene: Piper's old room, in the future)**

"I just thought of something." Piper looked towards Melinda who was now pacing back and forth across Piper's old room, which at this point in time was Melinda's.

Melinda stopped pacing for about half a second to respond to her mother. "What?"

"When we were just at the cemetery, you said that Phoebe was already dead. But we just saw her in the bathroom. So…"

"Yeah," Melinda cut Piper's sentence short to explain. "I must have orbed back about a year or two by accident. At least I orbed to the person I was trying to orb to, right?"

"Yea, you did find Coop. Just not as I had suspected to see him. You know, maybe, fully clothed." Piper laughed a little at the memory of what had just happened played in her mind.

"I am so sorry about that." They could hear Phoebe apologizing before she even fully opened the bedroom door. She continued talking as she walked over to sit and join Piper on the bed. "I haven't been that embarrassed since Prue was around to taunt me about the time I ran through the house in nothing but my slippers screaming run for you like because of an earthquake." Piper couldn't help but laugh remembering the whole scene and then remembering Prue harassing her about it.

"Oh yeah," Piper decided to jokingly add to Phoebe's humiliation. "Wasn't that shortly before you over came your fears of the basement… and dare I say it… The Woogy-man."

"Hey, it's a good thing I was scared, you and Prue would have been toast if I didn't remember the story Grams used to tell us by heart." Phoebe said, realizing that even the mention of the Woogy-man gave her the Phoebe-Jeebies.

"Yeah, isn't that funny. All of your embarrassing moments were in the nude." Piper just loved cracking little jokes about Phoebe's mishaps. In a good-hearted, sisterly sort of way of course.

"Okay ladies." Coop interrupted their giggling. "Don't get me wrong, I love the little strolls down memory lane, but isn't their another reason you're here Piper? And Melinda, when did you cut your hair?"

"Next year." Melinda said sarcastically.

"Excuse me." Phoebe looked questionably towards Melinda. "And since when did you start copping an attitude with my young lady." Melinda just looked at her blankly. "You know what I'm talking about. That little conversation in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry." Melinda apologized to her aunt. "It's just that we need you're help."

"Yeah, see. I'm not the person you think I am Phoebe." Piper tried to explain the situation. "I mean, I am who you think I am. But not from the time that you think. Okay, very confusing. I'm not dead in my time." Phoebe just looked from Piper to Melinda to Coop. And Coop's face had the same confused expression on it that Phoebe had. "Okay, let me try this again. The kids came to us from the future. You know, Melinda, Melody, Madison, Chris, and Wyatt. They needed help with a demon, that they couldn't vanquish. And when Melinda and I were talking in the kitchen. She orbed us to the cemetery, but it happened to be the future cemetery. And when she tried to orb us to find Coop for help, she orbed us to the future a... well, a few years."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Coop tried to repeat back what Piper had just said. "Melinda, you are how old right now?"

"Twelve." Melinda said flatly.

"Which means that you're from 2 years in 'our' future." Coop referred to himself and Phoebe as he looked to Piper and Melinda for a sign that he was on the right track. To which they both nodded. "So you, your brothers, and you cousins, decided to time travel back to…" Coop again looked to Piper for an answer.

"2005" Piper said answering Coop's question.

"And then you orbed Piper to the cemetery, or at least the cemetery as it would be in two years from now?" Coop looked to Melinda who was nodding her head. "And you tried to me for help, and ended up in the bathroom in two years past from when you meant to find me."

"Right." Melinda looked at her aunt who seemed to be grasping the concept of what had just happened.

"Ok, so how did you orb through time? That's what I don't get. That's not possible, is it? I mean, you don't have that kind of power, right?" Phoebe was blatantly confused, but she was dealing fairly well, considering the circumstances.

"Well, apparently, your niece here" Piper said, as Melinda walked over to join them on the bed and sit on her mother's lap. "Has developed this new power in the future, and wouldn't tell anyone about it. She didn't want to get picked on for not being able to control it.

"Aw, Melinda. Why didn't you just come and talk to me. You know you can trust me." Phoebe spoke to her niece while giving her a hug.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't talk to you about it." Melinda rolled her eyes while she spoke and hugged her aunt. "But I'm coming to you all now. I need to find out how to focus my power, so me and mommy can get back to 2005, and help everybody fight the demon."

"Wait, how did he get back to 2005. If you were going back in time to get help about him in the future." Phoebe was finally starting to get it, until, once again, the demon factor was thrown in.

"He must have gotten pulled back in time with us. We're not sure." Melinda said.

"Okay, now that we know what's going on, we can find a spell to send you two back to 2005. Since we probably don't have the time to teach Melinda about her powers right now. We can deal with that in the future." Coop said as he started to turn out into the hallway.

"Wait," Phoebe said just loud enough for Coop to hear her and stop before he got to far down the hallway. When he returned in the doorway, Phoebe continued. "Maybe there is a reason that Melinda orbed to this particular point in time. Maybe we are suppose to help with more than just a time travel spell."

"You're probably right." Piper spoke first to Phoebe. Then turned to Melinda. "Is there anything that you remember from right around this time period, that could help with the demon?"

Melinda though for a moment. She couldn't think of anything that Phoebe and Coop could do in this time to help with their problem, except send them back, or forward...


	11. What Happend To The Book

Melody, Madison, and Phoebe made their way back up to the attic.

As soon as Madison opened the door, Phoebe spoke. "So, what's the newest headline in the 'Demonic Weekly'?"

"Nothing. Nada. Zilch. We can't find anything. Ugh" Wyatt said as he flopped onto the couch. Chris was slowly turning the pages in the Book Of Shadows trying to find something, Anything, that could help them.

"What I don't understand is why you guys came back in time." Paige said, speaking to the four kids. "Wouldn't the Book Of Shadows be bigger and have more info in it in the future. Seeing as how it's added to constantly."

"Yeah, and why aren't we looking for Piper and Melinda?" Leo chimed in.

Chris decided he should answer them considering that Wyatt looked like he wanted to throw something at the wall. "Because, a couple of years ago, the Book was fried. Somehow Abraxas came back, and he stole the Book, just like he did about a year after you three got your powers. He turned the book evil, and during the battle to get it back, it got by destroyed in the cross-fire. All the pages were burned, the only thing that was left was the cover. We have been trying to restore the Book, but it's impossible to remember everything that was written in the Book."

"Oh my gosh." Phoebe said. "I can't believe that evil finally got the Book. Well at least you got back, burned or not, it's still part of our family. And I'm sure they'll help you add the info back into the Book, as you need it."

"Yeah, and they have been." Chris said disappointedly. "But this time they wouldn't add anything. So we decided to come back here. And anyways, with the Book Of Shadows, still fully intact, and with all of our powers, added to the power of three, we should be able to vanquish this guy easy."

"Which bring back my question, why aren't we looking for Piper and Melinda?!" Leo said anxiously.

"Because I'm not sure how to find them, and if you can't sense them then the 'Spell To Call A Lost Witch' might not work." Chris said.

"It has to work" Madison replied.

* * *

**(Scene: Attic in the future)**

"That could work" Melinda mumbled to herself.

"What could work?" Piper had just been close enough to here Melinda.

"If we can go there… and get the book before it's destroyed… bring back… then we'd know how to vanquish…" Melinda was still mumbling, but just loud enough for Phoebe and Coop to here her too.

"Wait a minute. Slow down. Now what are you talking about?" Piper said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, and what are you talking about, 'before the book gets destroyed'. Phoebe mimicked the sound of Melinda's voice. "What book? Our book?"

"Never mind." Melinda waved her hand in an attempt to get Phoebe to stop asking questions. "Don't ask. Can you write us a spell to send us to an exact date?"

"Yes, but, I don't understa…" Phoebe was cut off by Melinda.

"You don't have to understand. Just trust me. Can you write the spell. Please?"

"Why can't you write it?" Coop asked.

"Because I'm not that good at writing spells yet. I'm still practicing, and I am having some issues writing them exact." Melinda sighed, "Trust me, I get hassled enough about it by Wyatt. Plus, we can't afford for a mess up. This could be our only chance."

"I think I remember seeing something in the book about time travel." Phoebe said.

"Ok, you and Uncle Coop go and see what you can find. I need a minute to explain what's going on to mom." Melinda replied.

Phoebe stood up and headed over to the door. As her and Coop made their way up to the attic. Melinda began to explain the whole thing to Piper.


	12. Visit From A Sister

**(Scene: Attic in the present day)**

"Are you guys almost ready?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Just have to prick my finger and…" Paige said as a drop of blood fell from her finger into the bowl on the table that held the other ingredients for the spell.

"Let get this show on the road" Madison said.

"Lets… I'd like to know that my wife and my, daughter, are safe." Leo fumbled a little on the word 'daughter'.

Standing by the table, Phoebe and Paige began to chant:

_"Powers of the witch's rise,  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here."_

Phoebe pricked her finger, just as Paige had done, and let the blood drop into the bowl:

_"Blood to blood, We summon thee.  
Blood to blood, Return to thee."_

They stood there for about a second before a small breeze flickered the lighted candles that were in a circle on the floor of the attic. Phoebe looked up to see white lights flowing around within the circle. She was astonished at the face that she saw. "Prue?!"

The kids all turned to see their aunt that they had never met stepping out of the circle. "Phoebe?!" Prue said as she slowly walked towards Phoebe. At that, Phoebe suddenly ran to her sister.

"Oh my god! Prue! I've missed you so much. I can't believe it's really you. I…" Phoebe's voice trailed off. As tears filled her eyes, a big smile came across her face.

"I've missed you too Phoebe. I've missed both of you. You and Piper." Prue looked up during her embrace with Phoebe and caught sight of Paige. "Paige?"

"How? You know me?" Paige said, feeling like she was going to cry.

Prue walked over to Paige and stood before her. "Aw, Paige honey." Prue said while smoothing Paige's hair out of her face, just as she had always done to Piper and Phoebe when they were upset. "I get to watch over you guys from up there. And I get to help you guys too. Remember that time when you were frustrated because you couldn't conger the doves?" Paige nodded her head as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Remember how you wanted to give up, and you kept going because there was this little voice saying 'you can do it. Just try it again'?" Paige nodded again. "That was me sweetie. I knew that you could do it."

The next thing that Paige knew, she was meeting her big sister for the first time. The big sister who she had never met, but always felt the need to out do, and live up to, and wished to meet someday, was looking at her, face to face, and all Paige could do was throw her arms around her sister and cry. "Prue, I… missed you…"

"I know sweetie, I know." Prue said. As Prue said this, Phoebe came over and nudged her way under one of Prue's arms, and wrapped her own around Prue and Paige. Paige wished that they could stay in that moment forever. Except one thing was missing… "Oh my god" Paige pulled away, "Piper, where is she? Why didn't she come back? Do you think she…"

Prue pulled Paige back into their hug and spoke softly, "It's okay Paige. Shhhh. It's ok. Piper is fine. She'll be okay." At this point Paige's crying was slowed by the comforting touch of Prue's hand stroking her hair and the sound of her voice.

"Then why didn't she come back?" Phoebe said sniffling.

"Because you guys cast the spell to call 'A' lost witch. And you were looking for two." Prue said smiling.

"Oh," Paige said showing a fake smile, like it was funny how they had made a simple mistake and she had overreacted.

"I have to go now." Prue said looking at them both.

"But, you just got here, you can't go!" Phoebe cried.

"You can call me back, but I have to go before you summon Piper home. She's not ready to see me again. She's not stable enough, not right now at least. Especially with everything that's going on between her and Melinda right now."

"Do you promise you'll come back?" Paige asked giving Prue a final hug.

"I promise." Prue said moving from Paige to give Phoebe a hug. "don't' tell Piper I was here, ok? I don't want to upset her."

"I won't." Phoebe watched Prue walk back into the circle. "I love you Prue."

"Me too." Paige said stepping closer to Phoebe.

"I love you both too." Prue was a little teary eyed.

Phoebe laid her head on Paige's shoulder as they watched Prue shimmer away in the same white lights, that she had arrived in.


	13. A Walk Through The Triquetra

**(Scene: Attic in the future)**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Piper said. "You want then to send us forward in time so then we can save the Book Of Shadows from being destroyed by demons. Because we may have added something to the Book in the future that might help with the demon or whatever it is that's in my time now? Did I get?"

"Basically." Melinda said flatly. "Now let's head upstairs and seeing if Aunt Phoebe is done with the spell."

Piper followed Melinda up the stairs trying to straighten the whole thing out in her mind. Going over everything that Melinda had said, and thinking about the fact that their sacred Book had been ruined in the crossfire of a demonic battle. She was glad that it didn't happen while she was still alive, but it worried her that all the information that her family had past down from each generation to the next in hopes that their battles with the unknown wouldn't have to happen again, because their children would know how to vanquish the demons that they had already fought. But now that knowledge was gone, and her children and her nieces had to start over from scratch, and they didn't even have their parents to help them. They were basically on their own.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Phoebe's voice and realized that she was standing in the attic.

"Okay, we have the spell. We're going to use the one that Chris used to come back in time the first time that he came back from the future to warn us about Wyatt turning evil."

"Wait, Chris came back from the future before? He never told me. And, what are you talking about, 'to warn you about Wyatt'. Wyatt isn't evil." Melinda said confused.

"Yes, before Chris was even conceived he came back from the future to change it, so in your future he didn't come back, which is why he didn't tell you guys, because he doesn't remember doing it." Phoebe explained.

Melinda just stood there looking puzzled. "Time travel is confusing. Don't bother trying to figure it out, you'll give yourself a headache, lord knows I have one." Piper tried to clarify things for Melinda.

"Okay, we had to tweak it a little bit so that it will send you to the future and not the past. You just have to focus on the date that you want to go to. And since Melinda is the only one who knows the date, she is the one who has to say the spell. Piper, you need to keep your mind blank and hold Melinda's hand when you jump through the portal so that you don't end up in a different time than she does."

"Alright. Um, I guess I'll draw the triquetra. Where's the chalk?" Piper asked.

"Over there on the table." Coop said.

While Piper began to draw the triquetra on the attic wall, Melinda looked at the spell in the book. Phoebe pointed out the parts that she needed to changes in order to go where she wanted. By the time Melinda and Phoebe had finished discussing the spell Piper was done with her drawing. Phoebe looked over at the wall, as Piper put the chalk back down on the table. "You always were the best at drawing that thing." Phoebe laughed a little trying to hold back a tear.

"Thanks." Piper said giggling.

"hmm, I'm going to miss you Piper." Phoebe said hugging her big sister.

"I'll miss you too phoebe. I Love you. Take care of yourself." Piper resisted the urge to tell her sister that she was going to die in two years if she wasn't careful.

"I love you too sweetie." Phoebe backed away and let Coop move in to give Piper a hug good-bye.

"I'll see you when you get home from school missy." Phoebe said laughing a little. When she turned to Coop, waiting to face the inevitable fact that her sister had to leave her again, she felt someone jump at her, nearly knocking her over. It was Melinda, she was hanging from Phoebe's neck hugging her. Since Melinda was a couple feet shorter than her aunt, her feet weren't touching the floor and when Phoebe bent down to let her feet touch the floor again, Melinda suddenly wasn't in a rush to leave her aunt. "What's the matter honey?" Phoebe asked.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go." Melinda said nearly in tears "Melinda? You have to go, you already exist in this time and we can't have two of you running around in the same time together." Phoebe faked a laugh. "Why on earth would you want to stay here?"

"Because, you and Mommy aren't there anymore." Melinda said between sobs. Phoebe just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

"Melinda, honey, we have to…" Piper's words were cut short.

"NO!" Melinda was basically hysterical at this point. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here with aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige and you and daddy. Don't make me leave mommy! Please don't make me go." Piper's heart went out to her daughter, but there was nothing she could do. They couldn't stay here, they both had to go back to their own times. Melinda turned to look at Piper and could see what her mother was thinking. "No! I don't want to go! Aunt Phoebe, Please! Please! I don't want to go." Melinda's last few words were almost inaudible, she had gotten herself so worked up she didn't have the breath or the energy to cry anymore, Let alone talk.

Phoebe and Melinda had sunk down and were sitting on the floor. Phoebe was cradling her niece beside her. She looked to Coop and Piper for help. But they both looked as helpless and empty as she was feeling. Piper came and sat down knelt down next to then and gently pulled Melinda away from Phoebe and into her own arms. She rocked back and forth trying to calm her down. Now that her daughter was quieter and less hysterical, she could finally say talk to her.

"Sweetie, It's ok. Now that me and aunt Phoebe know, we can stop it from happening."

"But what if… you… can't" Melinda said in short, quick breaths.

"We will. When this is all over, and you go back to your own time, we'll be there. I won't leave you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Piper said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me too." Phoebe jumped in on the tender moment, hugging her niece.

"Ah, not to rush things, but you guys have to get going. The kids will be coming home from magic school soon." Coop pointed to his watch, it was 2:05 and their classes let out at 2:15.

"Are you going to be okay to say the spell?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Melinda said wiping her eyes.

After giving their good-bye hugs and kisses again, Melinda finally said the spell to activate the portal.

_"Hear these words,  
hear the rhyme,  
heed the hope within my mind,  
send us forwards to where we'll find,  
what we wish in place and time."_

The triquetra that Piper had drawn on the wall suddenly became an open portal, the entire design was a wavy blue color, and all that was visible of the triquetra was the outline. Piper took Melinda's hand as they both looked back at Phoebe and Coop standing together watching them leave. They turned to each other, smiled, and walked into the portal.


	14. The Battle

"Duck!" Melinda screamed as a fireball headed straight for them.

Piper felt herself hit the ground hard when Melinda pushed her to the floor. A fireball hit the wall behind them. She turned to face Melinda. "Is this the place you meant to bring us to?" not waiting for Melinda to answer her, she continued. "You could have at least told me we were going to the underworld!"

"I didn't know we were, I though we were going to end up at the manor just before the book was stolen!" Melinda had to yell her even hear herself over the battle that was waging right before her eyes. "There's the book!"

"And there's you! And you're brothers! Where's Melody and Madison? And Where's Coop? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting you after I died?!" Piper was shouting out questions faster than Melinda could answer them.

"Forget that!" Melinda was still shouting to be heard. "Listen, while Chris and, well, me, are throwing the electricity balls back at those four demons over there, and as soon as Wyatt orbs in behind those two leader guys to distract him. You Blow up those three guys over there by the podium, just be careful not to hit the Book Of Shadows, and I'll run in and snatch the book while everyone is distracted. Okay. Ready, Set…" Melinda said as they watched the scene unfold.

"Wait a minute, I'm not going to let you…" Piper was cut off mid-sentence, as soon as Wyatt orb back in behind the leaders.

"Go!" Right when Melinda shouted, She started to run towards the book, and the demons. Just before they could attack her, Piper blew them up one by one. But to her dismay, each time she blew one up, another one would show up, each bigger and more powerful than the one before.

Chris turned to his left and saw Melinda diving for the Book. He did a double take and looked to his right to see the other Melinda still standing beside him. Without thinking about it any longer, and seeing the demons just seconds away from killing his sister, he orbed out and appeared just in front of Melinda. He grabbed a hold of her just when she got the Book Of Shadows in her grasp, and orbed her to safety next to Piper.

"Mom? What…?" Chris trailed off as he went back to help the other Melinda fight off the other demons.

"Wyatt, this isn't working!" The Melinda who was standing next to Chris shouted.

"I know!" Wyatt hollered back.

"Wyatt, they're going to kill us, damn it! Let's just go!" Chris screamed.

"Not if I can help it," Wyatt mumbled to himself. "Excalibur!" He shouted over the noise of a demon being thrown against the wall by Chris's powers. Instantly, out of no where the beautiful sword that had been passed down to Wyatt by the Lady Of The Lake. It was Piper who had pulled it free of the stone, but only to pass it on to her son. And Wyatt could do great things with it. He felt the most powerful when he battled using his grand sword.

The second that the sword appeared in Wyatt's hands he started fending off the demons and stabbing them, Killing them for good. He knew that they wouldn't be able to come back again, because of the power that Excalibur held, and how much more powerful it was when it was in his possession. When he had killed of the leaders, he orbed over to vanquish the demons that Chris and Melinda were battling. And then continued his path over to Piper and Melinda.

The minute that all the demons were vanquished by Wyatt, he finally noticed that his mother was in the room, and that there were two Melinda's. "Okay," Chris was the first to speak. "Mom? How did you get here? And Melinda, since when do you have a twin?" Chris spoke sarcastically to his sisters.

"Never mind that." Melinda said impatiently. "There's no time to explain everything. Okay, but I'm from the future, and mom's from the past. All five of us went back in time to ask their help about a powerful demon."

"Why didn't we just consult the Book?" Melinda's double asked.

"How come I just didn't defeat him, I mean, I am basically undefeatable." Wyatt said in a cocky tone.

"First of all Wyatt, get over yourself. It's gonna get you killed someday. And to answer your, my, whatever, question, in my future the Book was destroyed on this day because we didn't think before we came down here, we just went, and we didn't have an potions or and backup."

"See, I told you we weren't prepared." Chris said, glaring at Wyatt.

"Hey, we got the Book didn't we." Wyatt said matter of factly.

"Yeah, because we showed up and helped distract the demons." Melinda said to Wyatt.

"Okay, Children!" Piper said annoyed. "Geez, this is how you guys are in the future, remind me not to let you grow up." The four kids stopped arguing and looked at their mother. "Now, Melinda and I need to get back to my time so we can…" Piper's words drifted off when a swirls of lights and wind came and swept them away.


	15. Back To The, Past

"use the book to…" Piper trailed off realizing that she and Melinda were no longer in the underworld with Chris, Melinda, and Wyatt. They were back in the attic with everyone else.

"Hey guys." Melinda said faking a smile.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Paige asked.

"Oh, you know, here… there… the future…" Melinda said subtly.

"The future?" Wyatt said angrily. "How did you get to the future?"

"Well…" Melinda said trying to avoid the question.

"That's a discussion for later." Piper said, helping Melinda. "Right now we have work to do." At that moment Leo walked through the attic door from downstairs and ran to Piper.

"Oh." He said hugging her. "Thank God you're okay."

"Daddy?" Melinda said sheepishly. Leo pulled slightly away from Piper and looked down at Melinda.

"Melinda?" As Leo said this, Melinda jumped into his arms and hugged him. Leo stood there holding his daughter for a moment, holding back the tears of joy he felt when she called him 'Daddy'.

After a minute or two Paige spoke up. "Okay, okay, enough with the reunions. We have to get to work on how to vanquish this, Thing."

"Alright, Wyatt and Melinda, you two want to help me search the Book?" Piper asked. When they nodded. She moved on to assign more jobs. Paige, will you, Phoebe, Madison and Chris go set the crystals around the house so the demon can't get in until we know more about him?" They nodded. "Phoebe and Chris, you two take downstairs, and Paige and Madison take the middle floor, and the attic. Now, Melody, since you have demonic powers, you should be able to track this thing, whether it's in the underworld or our world. Leo will come with you to protect you. Don't try to fight it. Just find out where it is and keep an eye on it, Don't let it get off either one of your radars. Okay?" Piper asked. Melody and Leo nodded their heads and orbed away.

"Why didn't you just have them scry for the demon?" Madison asked Piper while she was placing the crystals in the attic windows.

"Because, we don't have anything of the demon's and if he's in the underworld we won't be able to scry for him. Besides, Melody and Leo will be able to find him faster this way."

"True" Madison said. She headed out the attic door to join her mother on the second level and help her demon-proof the house.

"Hey, I think we found something." Melinda said from across the room. Piper went to join her and Wyatt at the Book Of Shadows. Piper looked down at the page that Melinda was referring to and saw something that she still wasn't used to after all these years of being a Charmed One. The page was blank except for the fact that it appeared as though someone was writing in the Book. They watched as the invisible hand stopped writing and then began to read the newest entry. "


End file.
